digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Felikis/Archivo5
Archivando mensajes Gracias por la calida bienvenida. Espero que pueda ser una buena persona para este wiki y si alguna ves nesecitas ayuda para algo puedes contar conmigo WarGreymon-evolution --190.0.197.98 (discusión) 20:34 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Redirecciones dobles Hola Felikis, he pasado por aquí para arreglaros las redirecciones dobles que teníais por el Wiki, sólo he dejado una: ¡Salida - A un Nuevo Contienente!, ¿"contienente" es correcto en ese título? xD, si no es así, debería ser borrada esa redirección. -- 13:23 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Categorías Hola, como por aquí tenéis bastante trabajo por delante con las categorías, seguro que os vendrá bien (especialmente a los administradores, y demás usuarios que puedan ayudar en el tema de las categorías) esto: .newcategory { color: #CC2200 !important; } Así podréis volver a ver las categorías en rojo cuando no estén creadas, y no como hasta ahora que estuviesen o no creadas se veían igual, ten en cuenta que eso sólo se puede añadir en el css personal de cada usuario, si te interesa la opción de utilizar ese código en los demás wikis donde colaboras, tienes la opción de añadirlo en tu /wikia.css personal en cada wiki (si no son muchos) o añadírtelo de manera global (ejemplo). Si tienes alguna duda, responde aquí mismo y no en mi discusión ;) Saludoss -- 13:42 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola! tengo una duda... ¿para qué sirven los logros que uno adquiere al realizar alguna acción determinada, como editar, subir imágenes, etc.? BigBearmon 07:55 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Re: Bueno... de todas formas... ¿es obligatorio? porque hay algunas cosas que aun no sé cómo hacerlas, y para evitarme problemas, sigo con las ediciones de manera sencilla... gracias por darte el tiempo de leer BigBearmon 21:59 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responder mi duda BigBearmon 22:22 26 dic 2011 (UTC) R2-D6t Hola Felikis, como ya sabes mi bot R2 realizó tareas de borrado de imágenes sin uso a petición del anterior administrador, y quería saber si queréis que siga con ello periódicamente, o si ya dais por concluida su tarea, en ese caso te pediría que le quitases el flag de admin, y el de bot pues no los necesita, actualmente no hay imágenes sin uso. En cualquier caso, si en el futuro necesitaseis hacer cualquier tarea masiva estaría contento de ayudaros. Espero tu respuesta, un saludo y feliz año 2012. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:57 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Niveles hola podrian editar los niveles de los digimon para empezar por que no existe tal cosa como mega 2 o mega 3 esta mega y superultimate ejemplo ejemplo: shine greymon aparece como mega lo que le da a entender a alguien que no sabe 141.0.9.77 (discusión) 03:43 5 ene 2012 (UTC) :hola podrian editar los niveles de los digimon para empezar por que no existe tal cosa como mega 2 o mega 3 esta mega y superultimate ejemplo ejemplo: shine greymon aparece como mega lo que le da a entender a alguien que no sabe ::Por favor cambien todos la paginas en la que aparecen mega 2 mega 3 por que no exite tal cosa ejemplo shinegreymon burst mode es mega no mega 2 y susanoomon es nivel superultimate no mega2 no existen nada como mega 2 o3 por favor no pongan cosas que RE: Megas Oficialmente, solo existen 4 Súper Megas: Demon Súper Mega Arkadimon Súper Mega UlforceVeedramon Future Mode Chronomon (Holy y Destroyer Mode) Digimon como Susanoomon o Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, oficialmente son contados como Digimon del nivel Mega (por muy poderosos que sean).(Zeromaru X (Mi discusión) 10:36 5 ene 2012 (UTC)) RE:RE: Megas En ésta wiki se consideran mega 2 y mega 3 a aquellos digimon cuyos poderes sobrepasan los de un mega ordinario o son resultado de la fusión de 2 o mas digimon de nivel mega. Ahora mismo Super Mega y mega 2 son lo mismo (al menos asi lo veo yo). Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 15:17 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Paladin mode no es super ultimate pero susanoomon si lo es ademas la fusion de de megas no hacen un supermega y no parece bien que pongan cosas que no son Shou daimon 19:02 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Analizador ¿Estás seguro de que están en castellano? Porque según lo vi en la wiki inglesa son traducciones de lo que dice en inglés y no del doblaje de España, por eso lo estaba cambiando.Ignimon 22:37 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Re:Pestaña Respondiendo a tu mensaje en la central de Wikia, tendrás que añadir lo siguiente para que esa plantilla funcione, te pasaré de ejemplo el Wiki de One Piece en español, ya que yo lo añadí allí y me funciona perfectamente: *En primer lugar, crea esta página aquí con todo ese código. *Luego, añade un import de ese código en el MediaWiki:Common.js de la siguiente manera (recuerda, los imports siempre arriba del código que tengáis ya añadido): /* switch.js */ importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/switch.js'); *Y por último, crea estas plantillas aquí, Plantilla:Toggle y Plantilla:Switch. Saludoss -- 23:07 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Área Oscura Hola Felikis, te escribo ya que existen dos artículos sobra esta zona del Digimundo (Dark Area y Área Oscura). Creo que lo mejor sería mantener solo el artículo Área Oscura, pero añadiéndole la información del otro articulo.Ignimon 22:44 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Pues la imagen que subiste es algo borrosa, de todas formas es mejor esta. Y en realidad no le veo mucha utilidad a poner el nombre en inglés en la plantilla, más bien creo que puede prestarse para confusiones entre los visitantes, si quieres que vean el episodio en la wiki inglesa, pon el enlace al final como se suele hacer. Hola Felikis Metalphantomon 18:14 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Soy nuevo en la wiki, y un administrado en Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Lo q iba a decir es q creo q las Digi-Xros q no tienen nombre (Ejemplo: Arresterdramon + MetalTyranomon) deberian llamarse asi, siguiendo el ejemplo anterior: Xros Up! Arresterdramon (+ MetalTyranomon), esto lo digo porq en el captulo en el q aparece Nene en digimon Hunters, Tagiru llama a Arresterdramon Xros Up! Arresterdramon. Otro ejemplo q podria dar seria Shoutmon + Puppetmon, q podria llamarse Xros Up! Shoutmon (+ Puppetmon). [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 22:29 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Propuesta Como dije en mi mensaje anterior soy administrador en Inazuma Eleven Wiki, vengo a proponerte aliar nuestras wikis, ya q estoy seguro q podriamos ayudarnos mutuamente. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 13:44 28 ene 2012 (UTC) RE 1º: Bien, ya agrege Digimon Wiki en la lista de wikis aliadas en Inazuma Eleven Wiki. 2º: Ok despues creo el foro entoces. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:44 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Alianza Buenas, soy Darkus 96, administrador de Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Para completar la alianza, aqui te paso el banner de nuestra wiki. http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo%3AWiki-wordmark.png. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 17:02 28 ene 2012 (UTC) gracias por el saludoBytetokomon 17:30 28 ene 2012 (UTC)bytetokomon Digimon D-Cyber Hola Felikis, voy a crear algunos artículos sobre personajes del mini manga Digimon D-Cyber. Quiero consultate si puedo crear la categoría Digimon D-Cyber para agregarla a los personajes y Digimon que aparecen en esa serie.Ignimon 22:59 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Pero en el latino se escucha bien piyomon ademas dice en el digianalizador piyomon y en la digievolucion tambien!!Rizegreymart 01:41 2 feb 2012 (UTC)Flart Disculpa que me meta en su conversación, el nombre original es Piyomon, mientras que el que se le dio en Estados Unidos es Biyomon. Según parece en los doblajes al español, se pronunció Piyomon, tal como en Japón. Tal vez sea mejor mantenerlo en el nombre original, ya que así lo pronuncian en los anime que aparece. Ignimon 14:45 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Namco Bandai Hola Felikis. Me pregunto si mi Wiki NamcoBandaiPedia se Alia con Digimon Wiki. El URL es este: http://es.namcobandai.wikia.com. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 02:25 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Analizador-Doblajes Hola, he visto en youtube que están disponibles los episodios de Tamers en ambos doblajes al español. ¿Agrego lo que dice en ambos doblajes al analizador como lo hice aquí. gracias por el mensaje espero que sea relevante mi informacion ultimatrix127 02:37 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Borrar Podrias borrar esta página? Como podes ver es contenido fandub. [[Usuario:QuecoSP|'QuecoSP']] [[Usuario Discusión:QuecoSP|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 03:30 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Proteger Hola Felikis, creo que sería conveniente proteger el artículo de Imperialdramon Paladin Mode para que usuarios no registrados no puedan editarlo, ya que es una página bastante popular y sulen añadir cosas sin sentido. Ignimon 16:47 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta sobre Perfil ¿En qué wiki hiciste tu perfil? Porque veo algo limitdas las opciones a la hora de modificarlo en Digimon Wikia. Y por lo que noté, debo crear uno diferente en cada wikia que edite. Leí algo de poder hacer un perfil y que este sea el cabezera como para que cada vez que quiera ir allí, no importa la wiki en la que esté elojado, me lleve a ese mismo perfil. Pero no se como hacerlo. En digimno respuestas hice otro perfil, y de hecho las opciones al hacerlo eran mejores aunque copié la misma información, pero el tuyo se ve interesante. No quiero hacer lo mismo en cada wikia que esté, porfavor traté de ser claro, si podes ayudarme, sería genial. Gracias! No se como meter imagenes al wiki me ayudas porfavor.AJCEBTDW-patapata 22:54 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis, ¿Queria pedirte mas información sobre 2 Digimons de los cuales existe muy poca información, dado que apenas se les ha visto luchar?, GranKuwagamon y Phoenixmon, puedes darme mas información sobre ellos, ¿Son 2 digimons megas con un poder superior a la media?, Y una cosa mas, ¿Cual crees que es la forma Mega de Gomamon, (Vikemon o Plesiomon)?,,, Hola Verás, esta pregunta no tiene que ver con esta wiki, pero esque tengo una emergencia, me podrías ayudar? :( esque he creado una nueva wiki, http://es.planetadigimon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Planetadigimon, y se me da pero que muy mal crear plantillas. He 'creado' una, Digimon infobox para poner datos sobre cada digimon, ya sabes, pero cuando ya la hice, no sabia como ponerla para que quedara flotante y a la derecha, y tampoco se ponerle un marco de color (asi como de estilo wikidex). Podrias decirme como se ace porfavor, no se quien acudir, gracias x adelantado. (Esta aqui: http://es.planetadigimon.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:DigimonInfobox) Firma de Qaaarlosx 11:38 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis. Mira creo que tenemos un problema con el usuario Sergiocrackone1. Te explico: ultimamente este usuario ha estado borrando varios ataques de Omnimon X, Alphamon y DarkKnightmon sin razón aparente. He conseguido restaurar los ataques borrados de Omnimon X y Alphamon, pero los de DarkKnightmon me ha sido imposible. Ya le dejé un aviso, pero de todas formas me gustaria que tu, Bryanzx o cualquiera de los demás administradores lo vigilarais de cerca, ya que creo que sus intenciones no son buenas. Un saludo Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 21:51 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Perdona por abrir esos comentarios sin permiso lo siento y perdona las molestias Digiangel 19:05 15 feb 2012 (UTC) 'hola ' queria decir te que hay dos paginas en este wiki sobre tommy himi: Tommy Himi y Himi Tomoki "Tommy" y creo que es suficiente con una la verdad aunque no estoi seguro de cual es la mejor. Digiangel 19:59 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Crear categoría Hola Felikis. Quisiera preguntarte si podría crear una categoría apropiada para el Peligro Digital, ya que no hay ninguna que se ajuste. Estoy dudando entre "Símbolos" o "Poderes Antiguos". Dime cual de las dos quedaría mejor. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 23:59 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Canal de Digimon en Youtube y pregunta ¿Felikis que ha pasado con tu canal de Digimon en Youtube? ¿Lo cerraste tu o te lo cerraron "ellos"? PD: ¿Que requisitos hacen falta para ser reversor? Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 17:55 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Re: Canal de Digimon en Youtube y pregunta En ese caso me gustaria obtener el cargo de reversor, ya que tengo alrededor de 800 ediciones y nunca he sido bloqueado Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 20:34 20 feb 2012 (UTC) olaaa, que podria hacer, essquee no me sale el recuadro de lo de para subir imagenes. ¿que puedo hacer? Ladychicamon 16:49 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Ausencia Felikis: A raíz de los problemas que he tenido con mi computador (pantallazos azules, una BIOS mala y no-llegada de electricidad a la RAM), quisiera informarte que estaré ausente un tiempo (lo que tarde en arreglar o comprar un ordenador nuevo, que puede ser entre 4 días y dos semanas). Como habrás notado ya he estado inactivo estos días gracias a los problemas. Aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes con respecto a mi administración en el wiki. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 22:59 2 mar 2012 (UTC) podrias explicarme como se pueden poner fotos que has buscado tu y las quieres subir? y al logro de 250 imagenes le podrias pones la foto de angewomon, la de 500 o mas ophanimon y 100 gatomon?Albaro 14:52 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Ayuda con ultimos ep de Digimon Hunters Hola. Disculpa, necesito ayuda con los dos ultimos capitulos de digimon hunters (si es que tu puedes ayudarme, si no dime a quien puedo recurrir, pero rapido) del ultimo ya llevo la mitad pero me gustaria poder redactarlos yo, pues me gusta mucho, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo y pues... queria saber si hay alguna forma de que pudiera editar sus tramas solo yo, porque pues... yo ya vi el ultimo capitulo 1 dia antes de que saliera (la verdad es que pude ver todos los espisodios muy anticipadamente y es por eso que los redactaba antes que nadie "algunos") y pues estoy mas que bien informado sobre eso, no se sime pudieras ayudar.... y pues sii no puedes me gustaria que le mandaras este mensaje a alguien que si pueda, de antemano gracias Felikis Atte Saourmon Anidramon347 20:17 25 mar 2012 (UTC) OK graciaspor el dato la verdad es que solo queria colaborar un poco más... bueno gracias Anidramon347 02:04 26 mar 2012 (UTC) ola Felikis este mensaje que hicistes Hola, bienvenido(a) a Digimon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Bagramon. ¿Por qué no te creas una cuenta y te identificas?. De esta forma será mucho más fácil saber qué páginas has editado y se te atribuirá tu trabajo en el wiki, además te será de ayuda a la hora de comunicarte con el resto de la comunidad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Felikis (Discusión) 19:19 2 abr 2012 ya la ise pero no me di cuenta que mi cuenta de la wiki estaba cerrada lo siento eso lo iso mi hermano y no me percate del hecho bueno grasias y disculpa por eso............XxBrayanxX 23:35 2 abr 2012 (UTC) HOLA :D Hola te saludo y te hablo nomas para preguntarte algo ( espero no te molesto por que es solo una preguntita pero ya que ñ.ñ): ¿Donde puedo encontrar capitulos de digimon hunters Es que cuando busco en youtube o google me salen pero se ven mas o menos malitos o no tienen subtitulos en español latino, y pues no entiendo el idioma japones ( ni cualquier otro idioma, a excepcion de el español latino que es mi idioma y lo se hablar, oops perdon ya me sali del tema ñ.ñ). Asi que, por favor, espero me contestes y espero nos conozcamos mas y seamos amigos por que soy nuevo en este wiki y aun no tengo amigos U.u ( perdon de nuevo me sali del tema ñ.ñ), bueno hasta pronto :D Angemon 207 03:47 5 abr 2012 (UTC) A por cierto soy josetrujillo y te quiero hacer unas preguntas de wikis Josetrujillo 11:22 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Reversión Disculpa Felikis, revertí la "amenaza" por que no la consideré como algo que deba ir en tu discusión, pero aquí está el diff si quieres verlo o recuperarlo, además vi después de revertir que ya lo habías bloqueado. --WXT (Disc. 8¬) ) 22:36 6 abr 2012 (UTC) hola? Hola Felikis quisiera preguntarte algo como administrador que eres creo que tu debes saber la respuesta a esta pregunta...bueno mi pregunta es si es correcto sobre los unicos digimons que pueden vencer a Ogudomon son Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon los 3 angeles por lo que yo se hay varios digimons individualmente de los 7 reyes demonios que superan su poder de los 3 angeles aunque se que tambien que los tipos angeles tienen una ventaja ligera contra los digimon tipo demonios pero no se si los 3 angeles tienen una tecnica o uniendo sus fuersas podrian vencer a Ogudomon la DNA de los 7 reyes demonio para mi parecer uno de los digimons mas poderosos de todos bueno espero tu respuesta amigo asta luego cuidate y saludos........XxBrayanxX 19:34 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Como puedo subir fotosAndres Jose Cortes Esquivel 20:25 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Aya muchas grasias Felikis por la respuesta ami pregunta entonces procedere a borrar ese corto parrafo donde dice eso y felikis me he dado cuenta que hay muchos usuarios que con tal de obtener logros o no se que agregan informacion tonta o falsa y tambien categorias que ya estan en algunos digimons yo me doy cuenta de eso por que paro mucho tiempo en la wiki por eso te digo la mayoria son usuarios no registrados o si no usuarios registrados pero nuevos en todo caso quisiera no se pedirte que yo tambien mire los casos como esos y decirte para que tu o yo podamos mandar un mensaje a esos usuarios nuevos para que editen cosas necesarias y correctas y que no agregen categorias que ya estan en los digimons que editen no se si te parecera eso?....espero tu respuesta chau saludos..........XxBrayanxX 20:56 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Aya grasias por la explicacion Felikis y ya cualquier caso de vandalismo te avisare estare pendiente de usuarios que solo hacen ediciones tontas bueno chau saludos.........XxBrayanxX 16:11 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Retiro Hola Felikis, bueno, la verdad quería hablarlo contigo por el canal pero no aparecias.. Bueno, lamento anunciar mi despedida, posiblemente de Wikia, pero más que nada de este wiki, ultimamente digimon no me entretiene ni leer lo más mínimo, el año pasado pase por lo mismo pero a diferencia de ahora, la actividad era constante lo cual me daban ganas de seguir con las votaciones, pero ya nadie votaba, la verdad este año tampoco he estado muy metido con el tema, y tras pensarlo unas semanas he decidido dejar mi cargo a alguien más, pues ya no me interesa seguir editando. Espero que te vaya bien con el wiki y a los demas administradores. Agradecería que dejaras protegido mi perfil, gracias por todo. Adios -- 23:00 9 abr 2012 (UTC) me gusta la idea B aun que haiga un problema con el de digimon 02 pero estarias mas organizado ^^ Hola Felikis quiera decirte una observacion esa ves yo subi imagenes del manga de digimon xros wars en varios digimons que salian en dicho manga y me costo trabajo encontrar esas imagenes de los episodios mas emocionantes y me eh dado con la sorpresa que el usuario Pokevyn15 en el articulo UlforceVeedramon las elimino sin ningun motivo y ningun fundamento como para haber eliminado esas imagenes de verdad estoy disgustado bastante que hayan borrado ya que solo agrega informacion imnesesaria y falsa en la mayoria de casos por favor no se que podrias hacerlo de verdad por que no creo que sus intenciones sean buenas ya que no valla ser que elimine las imagenes de cards de varios digimon que eh subido por favor ve que puedes hacer y asmelo saber Felikis chau cuidate saludos......XxBrayanxX 19:23 10 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis sobre ese usuario si lo iso el mismo lo reconocio pero lo iso de una manera involuntaria producto de un error como es nuevo y ya creo que un error lo comete cualquiera y esas imagenes despues vere si las podre recuperar pero dejarlo a ese usuario como es nuevo pero grasias de todas maneras por la atencion bue chau cuidate.....XxBrayanxX 20:39 11 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok lo siento tendre mas cuidado con lo que hago no se repitira mas. Perdon tendre mas cautela no sevolveraa repetir Pokevyn15 18:29 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis queria pedirte algo aunque como ahora que darcos ya no es mas un administrador y estas dialogando el tema con los otro administradores para poner a otro o seguir ustedes 3 por eso quisas estes ocupado pero lo que te quiero pedir lo siguiente mira como creo que te habras percatado que los usuarios no registrados estan que llenan las paginas de varios digimon con informacion absurda y falsa y ademas que estan creando articulos sin sentido como el digimon mas fuerte y ponen que es agumon despues otro no registrado pone que es guilmon cosas de verdad estupidas por eso quisiera pedir que bloques que los usuarios no registrados creen articulos sin sentidos ya van varias veces y no se si podrias y yo estar asi supervisando esos casos ya que paro no por exagerar casi todo el dia en la wiki viendo los cambios pero ojala que tengas en cuenta eso de bloquear que creen articulos bueno chau cuidate.......XxBrayanxX 00:35 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Re:Cuestiones pendientes Bueno Felikis, primero que nada, lamento no haber estado tan activo últimamente, y como quizás ya sabrás, tal y como te dije hace un tiempo, no he podido acceder a #wikia-digimon-es (ni a ningún otro canal) por un error con mi Xchat, de cualquier modo trato de seguir pendiente aquí. Con respecto a la administración, siendo sincero, no se si haga falta otro administrador, ya que no tenemos muchas opciones sobre a quien darle el flag, Stricknit podría haber sido, pero como ya no se le ve editando, pues ni modo que no, pero me gustaría ver lo que opinan tú y WXT al respecto para poder tomar una decisión. -- 19:17 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis bueno quisiera informarte que el usuario Lobo dragon esta añadiendo muchas imagenes en digimon que no tienen nada que ver solo para obtener logros yo le mande 2 mensajes para que dejara de hacerlo pero no paro de hacerlo por eso quisiera pedirte no se que puedes hacer con ese usuario ya que solo lo esta haciendo para obtener logros tu ve amigo que es lo que podrias hacer bueno chau cuidate saludos..........XxBrayanxX 20:10 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Aya Felikis entiendo tu mensaje pero seria bueno ya que veo que al veces estan ustedes un poco ocupados de haber como un cargo un supervisor que revise ediciones y todo eso caso que podria ser yo ya que paro casi todo el dia en la wiki y estoy pendiende de las ediciones bueno seria bueno que lo consulten entre los 3 administradores de la wiki ya que darcos ahora no esta seria bueno algo de un supervisor no bueno es una sugerencia para contribuir y ayudarlos a ustedes en su trabajo de administradores bueno cuidate saludos.......XxBrayanxX 21:45 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Wikimon Hola Felikis, disculpa mi ausencia de la wiki, pero ahora volveré a editar. Me gustaría preguntarte si sabes como editar un artículo en Wikimon. Gracias se despide el usuario Ignimon. Ignimon 22:31 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis amigo este tengo que decirte que denuebo el usuario Lobo Dragon a subido muchas imagenes repetidas que tu ya sabras cuales y de verdad causa molestia ya que subio las misma imagenes que le tuvistes que avisarle pero no a hecho caso ese usuario solo quiere perjudicar ala wiki por que no esta haciendo nada de bueno seria bueno un bloqueo amigo ya que este reincidiendo con las mismas faltas y las mismas imagenes.........XxBrayanxX 01:09 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Doble pestaña Hola Felikis, ¿como se agrega la doble pestña a una plantilla y como se agrega en una wiki? Ignimon 15:02 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Bueno esas imagenes ya las elimine yo y ademas WXT lo a bloqueado por una semana ya que en el articulo ZeekGreymon agrego imagenes de shoutmon Dx cards de Shoutmon X7 y muchas imagenes que no tienen que ver con ZeekGreymon y en tactimon iso lo mismo las imagenes que ya estaban en ese articulo los volvia a poner pero ya fue bloqueado amigo de todas maneras estare pendiente de los usuarios que quieren perjudicar a la wiki bueno cuidate saludos...........XxBrayanxX 19:22 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Doble pestaña como la que aparece en los personajes de Adventure y muestra su aspecto en la primera y segunda temporada en la plantilla. Ignimon 19:27 22 abr 2012 (UTC) hola Nuevo logo Yugioh Hola, soy el burócrata de Yugioh. Te aviso que hemos cambiado el logo para que también lo actualices en tu portada (sección "Afiliados"), gracias de antemano... saludos --[[Usuario:Rodri_cyberdog|'Rodri cyberdog']] (''Discusión'') yugioh / yugiohdecks / respuestas 17:52 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo que tal?...bueno quisiera dar una idea para la wiki ahora ya que mira veo que poca gente edita y ya no se conectan con esta wiki quisas por lo que ya no estan haciendo ni una serie de digimon pero veo que algo para que atraiga gente a esta wiki serie hacer versus de digimon cada semana una semana donde los usuarios pongan digimon que quieran hacer versus y asi los usuarios podamos debatir que digimon es el mas fuerte entre en versus y poner el por que creemos que es el mas fuerte asi para ver si esto genera la atencion de la gente para que se conecten mas a esta wiki ya que veo que pocos lo hacen ahora bueno seria bueno que los administradores lo discutan bueno chau cuidate amigo.........XxBrayanxX 19:23 27 abr 2012 (UTC) Aya bueno esta bien bueno solo fue una consulta no estaba enterado de que ya habia existido versus en esta wiki amigo pero solo queria ver alguna forma de que la gente se enganche mas a digimon ya que pocos entrar ahora ala wiki bueno chau cuidate.........XxBrayanxX 20:00 27 abr 2012 (UTC) En: En casi todas las páginas se dirige a la wiki en inglés ¿hay alguna forma de sacar eso?, no le veo el sentido, pero en todo caso que parte de la plantilla habría que arreglar? Ignimon 20:03 28 abr 2012 (UTC) No me respondiste Me podrías decir cual es la manera de eliminarlos, no lo haré, solo quiero saber. Ignimon 20:31 28 abr 2012 (UTC) DUDAS Hydeist4ever 17:47 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola la verdad no entendi muy bn lo de los episodios .. me podrias explicar??, la siguiente duda ,es que yo escribi un fanfic de digimon aqui en este wiki,me di cuenta de mi error asi q lo borre y lo copie en el otro wiki, el fanfic queda publicado aqui? o no esta .. se llama digimon GO FRIENDS Imágenes Hola Felikis, viendo que actualmente hay más de 10000 imágenes en el wiki, creo que sería conveniente reactivar el bot para que borrase algunas imágenes sin uso. En todo caso se seguirán subiendo imágenes innecesariaas, tal vez se deban suprimir los logros. Ignimon 23:38 5 may 2012 (UTC) Posible acto de trolling y spaming Hola Felikis, te dejo este mensaje para avisarte de un posible acto de trolling y spaming por parte de un compalñero de clase mío, el cual se ha empeñado en gastarme "bromas" cada vez que me descuido. Por suerte no sabe en cual de las dos wikis colaboro, pero le he visto como ha empezado a vandalizar la wiki en inglés (no se si llegó a hacerlo o no, porque con esta clase de individuos nunca se sabe). Por eso os aviso para que esteis ojo avizor y no os cortéis a la hora de bloquearle la ip, ya sea desde algun ordenador de clase o desde el de su casa. Yeimus, El Traductor (Mi discusión) 09:28 7 may 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Felikis bueno amigo te escribo para pedirte un favor es que quiero que me ayudes a crear el articulo NEO el dios del digimundo como Yggdrasill yo tengo la imagen de Neo de ese manga pero quisiera que tu lo crees y me digas cuando asi yo subo la imagen y tu lo haces y yo pongo la informacion del digimon ya que algo que no me sale bien es crear articulos bueno si no quisiera incomodar pero si puedes agradeceria tu ayuda ya que hay mucha gente que quiere saber quien es neo bueno chau cuidate saludos...........XxBrayanxX 17:19 8 may 2012 (UTC) Re: Ola felikis bueno sobre eso de NEO el articulo que te dije que hicieras bueno are lo que me dijistes pero tratare de sacar mas info de neo ya que el manga esta en ingles y no se poco ingles asta entonces averiguare la informacion necesaria y cuando la cree te lo are saber para que tu lo puedas mejorar si algo esta mal ya que no he creado ningun articulo pero de todas maneras grasias............XxBrayanxX 00:29 9 may 2012 (UTC) Hola ¿Te gustaría entablar una alianza entre tu Wiki y el mio? El mio es sobre Batman, si estas interesado responde este mensaje, sino muchas gracias de todas formas. Emir21 04:05 9 may 2012 (UTC)Emir21 oye tengo un problema al subir una imagen me sale lo siguiente: La extensión del archivo no coincide con su tipo MIME ¿Que hago? Felikis, tenía una consulta para usted. Verá tengo una wiki que quisiera afiliar a la de Digimon Wiki, pero no estoy segura si debo enviar la solicitud a cualquier administrador del sitio o existe uno en especifíco que se encargue de dichas cuestiones. Si fuese tan amable de responderme... Atte.Anexusxlr. Anexusxlr 16:12 27 may 2012 (UTC) Muy bien! n.n ¿cuáles son los requerimientos? ¿Seguimos la burocracía wiki? *Te envió el logo de la wikia: http://es.blood-c.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Wiki-wordmark.png *Envió un pequeño texto descripitivo del sitio web: '' "Una wikia dedicada enteramente a la serie de manga y anime "BLOOD-C"; una serie de anime producida por el estudio Production I.G en colaboracion conel grupo CLAMP".'' *La dirección o link de sitio: http://es.blood-c.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Blood-C *Dejó algún medio de comunicación con el web master del sitio; enviame un mensaje a mi pag.de discursión para saber si mi solicitud fue aceptada y después poder mandarme el logo que deseas que aparesca en mi wiki. Cualquier cosa hacermelo saber , Felikis Atte.Anexusxlr Anexusxlr 00:35 28 may 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Ola amigo ayuda por favor si entras aslo lo mas rapido posible este usuario Mattchampion esta que elimina toda la informacion de un sin numeros de digimon esta que vandalisa gravemente por favor bloquealo para siempre y su direccion tambien ya que esta borrando lo que sea y tambien cerro su cuenta y como un usuario no registrado esta que elimina por favor toma cartas en el asunto amigo.............XxBrayanxX 01:28 31 may 2012 (UTC) Vandalismo Felikis, hay algunos usuarios que se dedican a borrar contenidos de los artículos, ya que no hay administradores presentes se pueden deshacer sus ediciones pero no bloquearlos. Felikis creo que sería idóneo nombrar otro reversor o administrador, me propongo como candidato para el cargo. Ignimon 01:55 31 may 2012 (UTC) Re Aya que bueno Felikis que hayas bloqueado a ese usuario y bueno amigo si toman una deccion tu y los otros 2 administradores yo me ofresco para cualquier cargo paro casi todo el dia en la wiki y estoy contribuyendo de forma constante bueno espero que lo pienses bueno chau suerte en todo y cuidate..............XxBrayanxX 15:37 31 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Felikis quisiera un blog,puedo,bueno si puedo dejame un mensaje. Wikimasterworl 23:55 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Emm despues de borrar una pregunta ¿por que dice que no vuelva a crear articulos como preguntas? Saludos. Ola Ola felikis amigo bueno te escribo para informarte que 2 usuarios an creado articulos innesesarios y agregado imagenes primero este articulo http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ven_wwiki que fue creado por este usuario Francux064 en el cual agrego 120 imagenes totalmente innesesario y tonterias y el otro fue este http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki/Especial:Our404Handler que Mpajiramon bueno hay ve tu que puedes hacer pero creo que con el segundo usuario es nuevo el otro tambien pero el problema fue que subido demasiadas imagenes y lo dejo a tu criterio pero seria bueno que les dejes un aviso y si siguen hay tu veras que haces bueno chau cuidate y suerte en todo lo que te desenpeñas........XxBrayanxX 17:46 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola Felikis disculpa la molestia pero al parecer el usuario Francux064 leyo el mensaje que te deje y bueno entro ami pagina de usuario y la edito bueno espero que le dejes un aviso o no se que puedas hacer para que esto no se vuelva a repetir te lo agradeceria y disculpa por las molestias..........XxBrayanxX 18:02 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola Felikis amigo quisiera avisarte que este usuario Megagreymon a vandalisado mucho ya habia recibido una advertencia por WXT y no le importo seguia haciendo lo mismo primero empeso a crear articulos de digimons que no existen, empeso a modificar archivos innesesariamente cuando fue advertido y modifico mi pagina de usuario y ahora a borrado todas las imagenes de omnimon sin motivo algo que solo pude recuperar las cartas nada mas por favor seria bueno que lo bloquen definitivamente o por mucho tiempo ya que no tiene buenas intenciones para contribuir con la wiki lo dejo a tu criterio amigo y otra cosa si podrias ver si recuperar las imagenes perdidas de Omnimon por favor y cuando tomes cartas en el asunto por favor me respondes bueno chau cuidate amigo..........XxBrayanxX 18:14 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Ola Ola Felikis amigo quisiera decirte que este usuario no registrado 201.145.228.49 a vandalisado con el articulo de Angemon y no pude recuperar la informacion ya que iso varias ediciones y tambien tube un problema con mi ordenador por culpa de mi hermano lo lleno de virus que estaba eliminando mi informacion y tube que pararlo por eso me ausente de la wiki y no pude evitar eso pero si podrias revertir ese acto de vandalismo y tambien ver que hacer para no se alguien que haiga para bloquear a esas direcciones de usuarios no registrados y registrados cuando hagan vandalismo ya que al veces no paran mucho tiempo en la wiki bueno es una sugerencia amigo chau cuidate y suerte en todo lo que hagas.........XxBrayanxX 03:01 14 jun 2012 (UTC) digi-fan hola quisiera pedir disculpas por si hice algo indebido no volvera a pasar Pestañas analizador Hola Felikis ¿cómo haces si quieres ver que dice en el doblaje latinoamericano aquí sin editar el artículo? --Ignimon 17:51 1 jul 2012 (UTC) AYUDA Disculpa Felikis quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar a editar mi perfil porque no puedo agregar la plantilla de usuario asi que quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar porfavorRyusakif25 01:22 2 jul 2012 (UTC)